The present invention generally relates to a fault detection and operational evaluation system and method for diagnostics and prognostics of electric taxi systems used in aircraft
Fault detection of components and monitoring of wear may be used to detect and predict impending failure on an electric taxi system (ETS) of an aircraft to allow maintenance to be performed before a serious problem or failure develops. This allows the maintenance to be scheduled without immediately taking an aircraft out of service. Diagnostics and prognostics for a complex system, such as an ETS, with many variables that affect performance may be difficult even when computer models are available.
Providing motive power for an aircraft during taxis with an ETS, as opposed to the main engines, may provide fuel savings. However, to achieve maximum fuel savings the aircraft may need to be operated at an optimum speed. In addition, at some airports, in some locations, during some environmental events, it may be more efficient to provide motive power with the main engines of the aircraft.
As can be seen, there may be an ongoing need to predict component and system wear, to detect faults and precursors to faults, to predict impending failure, to predict when maintenance of those components and systems may be needed, and/or to evaluate fuel and other efficiencies of aircraft with ETS systems.